


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Life And Family [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Anxiety Disorder, Biphobia, Businessperson Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Underage, Rich Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**10:45**

"You sure about this?"

He nodded."Yeah,I don't think I've more sure about anything in my entire life."He faintly heard Sandra let out a sigh on the other end.

"Okay."She eventually said."I just don't want you to regret this later."He smiled."I won't,I promise."He told her. _I've wanted this for years and I don't want to regret it._He almost said,but kept to himself.After all Sandra probably knew him better than anyone.


End file.
